Just be yourself
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Et si le cookie n'avait pas fonctionné ? Et si Ben n'était jamais tombé amoureux de Mal, forçant celle-ci à trouver un autre plan ? Et si, renonçant à le faire avec de la magie, elle avait tout simplement chargé Evie de séduire le futur roi ? Benvie.


**Une petite fic spéciale pour quelqu'un de spécial. C'est peut-être un peu précipité par endroit, mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, donc j'espère que ça te plaira (et que tu le liras). Joyeux anniversaire Pic !**

* * *

— Mal, c'est complètement insensé, je ne peux pas faire ça !

— Bien sûr que tu peux. Et tu es la seule de nous à pouvoir le faire.

— Mais...

— Evie. C'est ce que tu souhaites, non ? Trouver un prince et devenir sa princesse. Ce n'est pas ton objectif ici sur Auradon ?

— Oui mais...Avec Ben ? C'est le futur roi !

— Et alors ? C'est encore mieux !

Evie soupira, prenant un moment pour considérer l'idée.

— Je ne pense pas en être capable. On ne pourrait pas juste faire un autre cookie et retenter le sortilège ?

— Ça n'a pas marché la première fois, ça ne marchera pas la deuxième.

Mal prit la main d'Evie, attirant son attention pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

— Evie. Tu peux le faire. Tu es née pour faire ça. Pense à tous les enfants encore prisonniers de l'île. Pense à Dizzy.

Le regard d'Evie flancha au souvenir de sa petite protégée, son cœur se serrant en se rappelant ses larmes à son départ, et sa promesse de revenir la chercher, à n'importe quel prix.

— Séduis Ben. Deviens sa princesse. Attrape la baguette, et on pourra tous les sauver.

Evie laissa échapper un nouveau soupir. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? C'était le seul plan qu'ils avaient.

— Je suppose que je peux essayer.

oOoOoOo

Approcher Ben avait été l'étape la plus facile. Le jeune prince était toujours partant pour discuter avec l'un d'eux, curieux de savoir comment ils allaient et comment se passaient leur intégration au royaume. Si Mal et Jay trouvaient ça particulièrement lourd et agaçant, Carlos était content d'avoir un visage souriant et bienveillant aux alentours. Quant à Evie, elle profita de cette générosité pour créer un lien avec Ben, n'hésitant pas à se tourner vers lui dès qu'elle avait une question ou un problème. La manière dont il semblait être toujours disponible, et la détermination qu'il mettait à solutionner ses soucis le plus rapidement possible - il lui avait notamment fourni une machine à coudre en moins d'une heure, alors qu'elle s'attendait à devoir attendre quelques jours avant que cette demande ne soit réalisée, voire même à ce que ce qu'elle soit rejetée -, était inattendue et même un peu flatteuse. Personne n'avait jamais montré autant d'attention et de considération envers les besoins d'Evie, et même si elle savait qu'il faisait ça uniquement par obligation, son cœur vacillait toujours un peu lorsqu'elle voyait le visage du futur roi s'éclairer d'un sourire à son approche.

Après plusieurs échanges qui restèrent superficiels et formels en dépit des efforts d'Evie pour se montrer charmeuse et attirer l'attention de Ben sur ses atouts physiques, comme sa mère le lui avait appris, elle décida de changer de stratégie. Profitant d'une interrogation de chimie ratée, elle alla se plaindre auprès de Ben de ses difficultés à s'ajuster aux cours.

Comme elle s'y attendait, il se montra très concerné, et lui proposa de mettre en place des cours particuliers pour assister les enfants de l'île avec leurs devoirs.

— Je suis certain que plusieurs professeurs seraient ravis d'aider, avait-il affirmé avec une conviction un peu naïve.

— Les professeurs ne nous apprécient pas beaucoup, avait répondu Evie en faisant la moue. Je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir me sentir à l'aise avec eux.

Cela avait semblé prendre Ben totalement au dépourvu, comme si l'idée qu'un professeur ne soit pas entièrement dévoué à la réussite de ses étudiants lui paraissait inconcevable.

— Avec qui te sentirais-tu à l'aise alors ? avait-il quand même demandé, désireux de bien faire, comme toujours.

Evie avait baissé les yeux, rougissant légèrement alors qu'elle prenait son air le plus innocent possible. Toujours avoir l'air faible et en détresse, c'était le meilleur atout des princesses.

— Je sais que tu es fort occupé, mais si tu avais une heure à me consacrer pour m'expliquer le cours...

Ben n'avait même pas hésité, soulagé de découvrir que la solution était aussi simple à réaliser.

— Bien sûr ! Pas de soucis ! Il faut que je fasse un peu de place dans mon planning de la semaine mais je vais arranger ça !

oOoOoOo

— Est-ce que c'est un privilège de futur roi, l'absence de colocataire ? demanda Evie alors que son regard parcourait la chambre de Ben, propre et impeccablement rangée.

Le garçon rit à sa question, s'asseyant à son bureau et l'invitant à faire pareil.

— Non, les chambres seules sont pour les élèves non-boursiers. Nous sommes plusieurs à en avoir.

— Tous ceux issus de la royauté je suppose ? devina Evie en sortant son manuel de chimie de son sac. Vous êtes quoi...un petit cercle privé de privilégiés ?

— C'est une manière de résumer les choses. On a tous un peu grandi ensemble, puisque nos familles se connaissaient et se fréquentaient pour les réunions officielles. Destinés à être amis avant même notre naissance.

— Et à être plus qu'amis aussi ?

Evie regarda Ben avec intensité, observant la manière dont il se mordilla les lèvres. Audrey était un obstacle majeur qu'elle n'était pas encore parvenue à surmonter, mais elle avait remarqué les disputes de plus en plus fréquentes du couple. Et pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qu'elles concernaient son nouveau décret, et la présence d'Evie et ses amis dans leur royaume. N'obtenant pas de réponse du garçon, elle se permit d'insister, penchant la tête avec une curiosité et une innocence feinte.

— Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Audrey est très gentille, admit Ben après une hésitation. Mais je ne me vois pas passer ma vie entière avec elle. Elle vit dans son petit monde parfait et féerique, inconsciente que d'autres réalités existent.

Evie ne put retenir un petit rire moqueur.

— Ton monde à toi aussi est parfait et féerique, Ben.

Elle s'attendait à une réaction honteuse, ou à ce qu'il tente de la contredire, mais à la place, il plongea ses yeux dans les siens, et acquiesça.

— Je sais. Mais j'essaye de regarder au-delà, de comprendre ce qu'il se passe ailleurs. C'est pour ça que je suis content que tu sois là...que vous soyez là, tous les quatre. Votre monde est tellement différent du nôtre, et si je veux parvenir à les réunir, il me faut les deux points de vue.

— Tu veux les réunir ? répéta Evie à voix basse, ses poings se serrant malgré elle sur ses genoux.

— Oui. Pourquoi pense-tu que j'ai fait ce décret ? Vous faire venir ici tous les quatre n'est que la première étape, j'espère pouvoir amener beaucoup d'autres enfants à Auradon dans les prochaines années !

Evie ne répondit rien, acceptant cette découverte, incertaine de ce qu'elle devait en faire. Ses pensées dévièrent malgré elle, retournant sur l'île, se remémorant les pleurs d'enfants qui y résonnaient en permanence, la sensation de son estomac vide, les cicatrices sur les corps de ses amis, et le visage adorable et enfantin de Dizzy, qui devait probablement passer des heures à regarder l'horizon, le regard rempli d'espoir à l'idée de pouvoir, elle aussi, aller vivre à Auradon un jour.

Simulant un sourire pour ne pas trahir l'afflux d'émotions qui l'envahissait, Evie détourna habilement la simulation, portant l'attention de Ben sur la leçon de chimie, qu'il tenta de lui expliquer avec patience et gentillesse.

oOoOoOo

Evie obtint une note parfaite, à son interrogation suivante. Sa première réaction fut de parcourir l'école à la recherche de Ben et de partager sa réussite avec lui, la fierté et le bonheur inondant sa poitrine.

— Tu l'as fait ! s'exclama-t-il. Je te l'avais dit que tu en étais capable !

— C'est uniquement grâce à toi, Ben.

— Non Evie, tu l'as fait toute seule. Je t'ai juste donné une méthode de travail et aidé à fixer les bases. Mais cette note, c'est ta réussite à toi. Tu es tellement intelligente et compétente, et je trouve ça dommage que tu ne le réalises pas.

Evie se sentit rougir et elle baissa les yeux, flattée. Ben était le premier garçon à la complimenter sur autre chose que son apparence, et elle ne savait pas comment elle était supposée réagir. Elle se contenta alors de lui adresser un petit sourire reconnaissant, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle réalisa que celui du garçon n'était pas aussi pur et lumineux qu'habituellement.

— Ben ? demanda-t-elle avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il détourna le regard et soupira.

— Rien de grave. J'ai rompu avec Audrey ce matin, et je l'ai vue pleurer dans un couloir. Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir.

Evie lui prit la main et la serra doucement dans la sienne.

— Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Vous n'étiez pas heureux ensemble, et ça se voyait. Vous séparer et trouver une personne qui vous convient vraiment, ça ne peut que vous faire du bien, à tous les deux.

— J'espère que tu as raison, murmura Ben en la regardant avec une expression étrange, serrant sa main en retour.

oOoOoOo

Toute son enfance, Evie avait écouté sa mère lui parler de princes charmants, les décrivant comme des hommes forts, qui aimaient prendre des décisions et se sentir importants. Des hommes qui voulaient avoir le beau rôle, qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire, parce que leur opinion était sacrée et indiscutable. Des types qui ne juraient que par la taille de leurs épées et la puissance de leurs armées.

Des princes qui sauvaient les princesses en détresse pour recevoir l'honneur et les éloges, et qui attendaient de cette princesse une reconnaissance et une dévotion éternelle.

Ben était un prince, mais il n'était rien de tout cela. Il était doux, attentionné et généreux. Il prenait toujours l'avis des autres en considération, même pour des détails aussi triviaux que la couleur des murs d'une salle de classe. Il aidait ceux qui en avaient besoin, oui, mais n'attendait jamais rien en retour. Il était juste heureux de rendre service.

Evie aimait le regarder faire, admirant la manière dont il semblait connaître le nom de tous les élèves de l'école, et dont il s'adaptait aux besoins et à la personnalité de chacun. Elle se mit à l'accompagner de plus souvent en plus souvent, découvrant le plaisir de rendre service et d'offrir un sourire à un inconnu. Les autres élèves perdirent peu à peu leur attitude méfiante vis-à-vis d'elle, et se mirent à l'apprécier, voire à réclamer son avis et ses conseils, plutôt que ceux de Ben. Elle adorait ça. Avoir une place, un rôle, la reconnaissance des autres. Elle aimait se faire intercepter au milieu du couloir pour un conseil de maquillage. Elle se sentait utile lorsqu'elle prenait quelques minutes pour consoler un jeune élève en panique, et le rassurer sur ses capacités. Elle aimait voir les sourires et les signes de la main que les autres lui adressaient, et son cœur se bombait de plaisir lorsque sa présence ou son opinion étaient requises en complément de celles de Ben.

— Tu es tellement plus dévouée qu'Audrey ne l'était ! affirmaient les élèves qu'elle aidait.

— Beaucoup plus gentille, et plus jolie aussi !

— C'est dommage que vous ne soyez qu'amis. Vous feriez un si joli couple tous les deux.

— Un vrai couple royal !

Par chance, ces commentaires semblèrent parvenir aux oreilles de Ben qui, après des jours à la laisser languir et douter de ses capacités à le séduire, finit par inviter Evie à un rendez-vous.

oOoOoOo

Il l'emmena pique-niquer. C'était déconcertant, parce qu'elle avait passé sa nuit à s'imaginer manger en tête à tête avec lui dans un grand restaurant, paradant à son bras et montrant au monde que c'était elle qu'il avait choisi. Et finalement, ils se retrouvèrent à manger par terre, entourés par un paysage magnifique, rien que tous les deux. Ils parlèrent comme ils avaient toujours parlé, se racontant leur vie et riant des dernières anecdotes de l'école.

Ce fut un tête-à-tête pas si différent de ce qu'ils connaissaient déjà et pourtant, ils passèrent un peu plus longtemps à se sourire timidement, un peu plus longtemps à se frôler sans oser vraiment se toucher, un peu plus longtemps à rougir et à détourner le regard. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus ils se sentaient à l'aise, s'approchant l'un de l'autre. Et lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'école, accueillis par les regards curieux et enthousiastes de leurs camarades, leurs doigts étaient tendrement entrelacés.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre, Evie se laissa tomber sur son lit, les joues roses de bonheur, l'esprit confus et le cœur battant la chamade. A côté d'elle, Mal la félicita et se lança dans une tirade sur la suite de leur plan et tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire une fois la baguette en leur possession. Evie choisit de l'ignorer. Elle ne voulait pas penser à tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas penser à l'après. Pour l'instant, tout ce à quoi elle voulait penser, c'était à la manière dont Ben l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre, à sa main qui lui avait caressé la joue, remettant une mèche de ses cheveux en place, et à la manière dont ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes, avec précaution et tellement de douceur.

oOoOoOo

— Evie ! Attends !

Evie ignora Ben, traversant les immenses couloirs du palais, heureuse de ne croiser personne alors qu'elle fuyait. Sa gorge était nouée, ses yeux brûlaient de chagrin et la voix de sa mère résonnait dans sa tête, lui répétant en boucle qu'elle ne serait jamais assez bien, jamais assez jolie, jamais à la hauteur. Jamais une véritable princesse.

— Evie !

Contrairement à elle, il n'eut aucune hésitation à courir, et la rattrapa donc en quelques enjambées, lui saisissant le bras et l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

— Evie, s'il-te-plaît, prononça-t-il d'un ton essoufflé.

— Laisse-moi tranquille Ben.

— Evie, ne les écoute pas. Ce ne sont que des idiots. Ils sont de l'ancienne génération, attachés à des valeurs désuètes.

— Ils ont raison ! s'écria-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main. Je ne suis pas une vraie princesse. Je ne suis pas de sang royal. Je suis même pire que simplement une pauvre fille du peuple, je suis une fille de méchante. Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur pour eux, et jamais à la hauteur pour...pour...

Le reste de sa phrase se noya dans sa poitrine, parce que le regard de Ben était rivé sur elle. Ce regard doux, inquiet et compréhensif. Ce regard amoureux, qui la regardait comme si elle était la création la plus parfaite de la planète.

— Tu devrais les écouter, murmura-t-elle en le repoussant gentiment. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi. Tu es le futur roi, Ben. Et moi je ne suis rien du tout.

Il raffermit sa poigne autour d'elle, approcha son visage du sien sans la lâcher des yeux un instant.

— Tu n'es pas rien Evie. Peu importe ce que le reste du monde prétend, tu es une véritable princesse, douce, intelligente et généreuse. Et plus encore qu'une simple princesse, tu es _ma_ princesse. Et rien ne pourra jamais changer ça.

Evie n'eut même pas l'occasion de penser à le contredire, parce qu'il était déjà en train de l'embrasser avec passion et elle ferma les yeux, laissant son amour l'envahir et panser les blessures et les doutes qui subsistaient en elle.

oOoOoOo

— Ben ? Il est presque midi, qu'est-ce que tu fais toujours au lit ?

Evie s'approcha de l'immense lit à baldaquins, dans lequel Ben était assis, toujours en pyjama, un livre sur les genoux. Il leva la tête vers elle et sembla surpris de la voir dans sa chambre.

— Evie ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Ta mère a appelé, répondit-elle en asseyant dans le lit, à côté de lit. Elle a dit que tu as raté les essayages pour le couronnement ce matin. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il détourna la tête sans répondre, et Evie prit son livre avec gentillesse, le fermant et le posant sur la table de nuit avant de prendre ses mains avec douceur, s'assurant d'avoir son attention.

— Ben, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— J'ai réfléchi et...je ne suis pas sûr...je veux dire...est-ce que tu crois vraiment que je suis la personne la plus qualifiée pour être roi ?

Evie cligna des yeux, surprise par cette question. Son premier instinct fut de lui affirmer que _bien sûr_ qu'il était fait pour être roi. C'était son avenir, son destin tout tracé depuis le jour de sa naissance. Et puis son cœur se tordit, réalisant que c'était exactement la raison pour laquelle il doutait. Ce n'était pas son choix, ni même celui du peuple. Il devenait roi simplement parce qu'il était né dans la bonne famille.

— Pourquoi te pose-tu cette question ? demanda Evie d'une voix douce, l'encourageant à s'exprimer et à faire sortir ses craintes.

— Je suis si jeune, je n'ai aucune connaissance, je ne connais rien du monde. Je n'arrêtais pas d'accumuler les erreurs au conseil, et un jour je risque d'en faire une qui ne sera pas rattrapable. Le royaume est tellement grand, il y a tellement de personnes à prendre en considération. Je ne pense pas...je ne suis pas...j'ai peur de blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

Evie leva une de ses mains pour lui caresser la joue, lui offrant un regard plein de tendresse et de compréhension. Il semblait si perdu et confus, effrayé par le futur qui l'attendait.

— Ben, murmura-t-elle avec bienveillance. C'est exactement parce que tu te poses toutes ces questions que tu es la personne la plus qualifiée pour diriger le pays. Personne n'a besoin d'un roi assuré qui prend ses décisions sans jamais les remettre en considération. Personne ne veut d'un roi qui ne pense pas à ses sujets, et qui se fiche des dommages collatéraux. Il y aura toujours des dommages collatéraux, mais en en ayant conscience, tu peux les limiter.

— Mais je...

— Tu réalises que tu es la première et la seule personne d'Auradon à avoir pensé aux enfants de l'île ? En vingt ans, il n'y a pas eu un seul membre du conseil pour prendre notre défense, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives. Et tu ne penses pas seulement aux enfants de l'île, tu penses à tout le monde sans distinction. C'est la plus belle qualité qu'un roi puisse avoir, et c'est la raison pour laquelle je voterais pour toi, sans hésitation, si on devait élire notre dirigeant.

Ben la regarda un instant, laissant ses paroles l'imprégner puis, sans répondre, il l'attira contre lui, frôlant son nez avec le sien, caressant ses lèvres d'un léger avant de poser son front contre celui de la jeune femme, la dévorant du regard.

— Et si je pouvais voter, je te choisirais toi, lui chuchota-t-il, récoltant un rire de la part d'Evie qui passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, appuyant sa tête un peu plus fort contre la sienne, offrant son soutien et sa présence indéfectible.

— Tant mieux, parce que j'ai l'intention de t'accompagner à chaque seconde de ton règne, et de t'aider à prendre les meilleures décisions.

Ben ferma les yeux, inspirant l'odeur d'Evie.

— J'y comptais bien.

oOoOoOo

— Mal ! Ecoute-moi !

— Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Tu es complètement aveuglée parce que tu es tombée amoureuse de lui !

Les mots de son amie blessèrent Evie, mais elle décida de l'ignorer pour l'instant. Les bras croisés, le menton haut et déterminé, elle se plaça face à la fille de Maléfique, la dominant comme rarement elle l'avait fait, fière et puissante.

— Oui, je suis amoureuse de lui. Et tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas une erreur. Aimer n'est pas une faiblesse, c'est une _force_. J'aime Ben, et je t'aime toi aussi, tout comme j'aime Carlos et Jay. Vous êtes mes amis, et je sais que toi aussi, quelque part tu nous aimes. Et tu me fais confiance. Alors écoute-moi, s'il-te plaît.

Mal resta silencieuse un long moment, et Evie craignit qu'elle ne la rejette, et qu'elle s'entête à prendre la mauvaise décision. Mais finalement, après de longues minutes, elle reprit la parole, d'une voix basse et incertaine.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu es sûre qu'il sera de notre côté ? Qu'une fois roi, il va nous aider à sortir tous les autres enfants de l'île, en gardant nos parents prisonniers ?

— J'en suis certaine. Ben veut changer la situation autant que nous. Sans violence, petit à petit, en modifiant les lois et en s'assurant que chaque enfant obtienne la vie et le futur qu'il mérite.

Mal inspira profondément, pesant le pour et le contre. Puis elle se résigna, acceptant le changement de plan. Acceptant de croire en Ben, mais surtout en Evie.

— Tu vas être la meilleure reine que ce royaume ait jamais connu.

oOoOoOo

— Tu as peur ?

— Je suis terrifié.

Evie posa sa main par-dessus celle de Ben et lui offrit un sourire rassurant.

— Tu sais que tu ne risques rien, n'est-ce pas ? Même si l'île est dangereuse, Mal et Jay seront avec nous et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ne laisseront rien nous arriver.

— Oh. Je n'ai pas peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que vous êtes les meilleurs gardes du corps possible dans cette situation.

Evie pencha la tête sur le côté et le regarda, confuse.

— De quoi as-tu peur alors ?

Il baissa la tête, un léger sourire coupable aux lèvres.

— Qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.

— Qui ? Les enfants de l'île ? Ben !

Elle lui mit une petite tape sur la main, et il la gratifia d'un regard faussement scandalisé.

— Quoi, c'est une peur légitime ! Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils pensent de moi, ni de mes décisions. Je sais qu'on a travaillé dur ces derniers mois pour améliorer les conditions de vie sur l'île, mais la plupart des résultats je ne les dois qu'à toi et aux autres ! Moi je suis juste le roi, et ils ont toutes les raisons de me détester.

— Ils vont t'adorer.

— Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

— Parce que je le sais, c'est tout.

Ben soupira, et regarda à travers la vitre de la limousine.

— Je commence à me dire qu'inclure l'île dans la tournée était une mauvaise idée.

Evie lui donna une nouvelle tape sur la main.

— Arrête de te dire n'importe quoi. C'était une excellente décision. C'est un morceau de ton royaume, et il faut que tu saches à quoi ça ressemble là-bas.

Ben tourna à nouveau sa tête vers elle, soudain concerné.

— Est-ce que toi tu as peur ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner n'est-ce pas ?

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit Evie avec un sourire triste. Je veux le faire. Et puis on y va aussi pour récupérer Dizzy, et je veux être là pour lui annoncer qu'elle rentre avec nous.

— Mais il risque d'y avoir ta mère, et tellement d'autres souvenirs...

— Ma mère n'est pas un problème. Elle n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur moi, et puis, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle me reproche ? D'avoir remporté le cœur d'un roi au lieu d'un prince ? Tout ira bien, je t'assure.

Ben pressa sa main dans la sienne, et lui adressa l'un de ses sourires remplis de douceur et d'amour qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois. Comment pouvait-il douter du fait que les enfants de l'île allaient l'adopter et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur ? S'il les regardait de cette manière, avec toute la considération et l'attention qu'il portait déjà à tous les habitants d'Auradon, ils allaient l'aimer instantanément.

— Je suis heureux que tu sois avec moi, murmura-t-il en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

— Pas autant que moi d'être avec toi, répondit-elle avec un sourire heureux.


End file.
